


House Proud

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	House Proud

"How many bedrooms?" Draco asked when Scorpius came back from his first weekend at Al's house.

"The kids each have a room. I stayed in the guest room. That's at least five," Scorpius answered looking a bit confused. He knew there would be questions but that wasn't the sort he was expecting.

"What about a library? Does Potter have a study?" 

"Why do you care so much about his house?" 

"Our home will always be superior to that of a Gryffindor," Draco said imperiously.

"You can't be serious."

"House rivalries last a lifetime."

"You need to get out more, Father."


End file.
